moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Who Framed Roger Rabbit/Credits
Opening Logo and Credits 1000px-Armageddon_(1998).png *Touchstone Pictures and Amblin Entertainment in association with Silver Screen Partners III present *"Who Framed Roger Rabbit" Ending Credits and Logos *Directed by: Robert Zemeckis *Screenplay by: Jeffrey Price & Peter S. Seaman *Produced by: Robert Watts & Frank Marshall *Starring: Bob Hoskins, Christoper Lloyd *Based on the Book "Who Censored Roger Rabbit?" by: Gary K. Wolf *Executive Producers: Steven Spielberg & Kathleen Kennedy *Director of Photography: Dean Curdey, A.S.C. *Film Editor: Arthur Schmidt *Director of Animation: Richard Williams *Production Designers: Elliot Scott with Roger Cain *Starring: Charles Fleischer as the voice of Roger Rabbit, Stubby Kaye, and Joanna Cassidy as Dolores *Music by: Alan Silvestri *Visual Effects Supervisor: Ken Ralston *Mechanical Effects Supervisor: George Gibbs *Costume Designer: Joanna Johnston *Associate Producers: Don Hahn, Steve Starkey *Featuring: Alan Tilvern, Richard Le Parmentier, Morgan Deare, Lou Hirsch *U.K. Casting: Priscilla John *U.S. Casting: Reuben Cannon & Associates *Cast: Eddie Valiant - Bob Hoskins Judge Doom - Christopher Lloyd Dolores - Joanna Cassidy Roger Rabbit - Charles Fleischer Jessica Rabbit - Kathleen Turner Marvin Acme - Stubby Kaye R.K. Maroon - Alan Tilvern Lt. Santino - Richard Le Parmentier Baby Herman - Lou Hirsch Benny the Cab - Charles Fleischer Jessica's Performance Model - Betsy Brantley Raoul (Director) - Joel Silver Augie - Paul Springer Angelo - Richard Ridings Arthritic Cowboy - Edwin Craig Soldier - Lindsay Holiday Stretch - Mike Edmonds Editor - Morgan Deare Kid #1 - Danny Capri Kid #2 - Christopher Hollosy Kid #3 - John-Paul Sipla Blonde Starlet - Laura Frances Forensic #1 - Joel Cutrara Forensic #2 - Billy J. Mitchell Mailman - Eric B. Sindon Newscaster - Ed Herlihy Conductor - James O'Connell Teddy Valiant - Eugene Guirterrez Mrs. Herman - April Winchell Gorilla - Morgan Deare Betty Boop - Mae Questel Daffy Duck - Mel Blanc Donald Duck - Tony Anselmo Hippo - Mary T. Radford Yosemite Sam - Joe Alaskey Smart Ass - David Lander Greasy - Charles Fleischer Psycho - Charles Fleischer Stupid - Fred Newman Wheezy - June Foray Birds - Russi Taylor Toad - Les Perkins Droopy - Richard Williams Lena Hyena - June Foray Tweety Bird - Mel Blanc Bugs Bunny - Mel Blanc Mickey Mouse - Wayne Allwine Bullet #1 - Pat Buttram Bullet #2 - Jim Cummings Bullet #3 - Jim Gallant Singing Sword - Frank Sinatra Minnie Mouse - Russi Taylor Goofy - Tony Pope Pinocchio - Peter Westy Sylvester - Mel Blanc Woody Woodpecker - Cherry Davis Wolf - Tony Pope Porky Pig - Mel Blanc *Stunt Arranger: Peter Diamond *Stunts: Del Baker, Andy Bradford, Charles Croughwell, Stuart Fell, Fred Haggerty, Reg Harding, Frank Henson, Terry Jackson, Vincent Keane, Lane Leavitt, Daniel K. Moore, Danny O'Haco, Brian Smrz, Gregg Smrz, Rocky Taylor, Terry Walsh, Jason White, Bob Yerkes *'U.K. Production' Production Manager: Patricia Carr First Assistant Director: Michael Murray Second Assistant Director: Chris Brock Production Accountant: George Marshall Production Coordinator: Carol Regan Script Supervisor: Pamela Mann-Francis Assistant to Mr. Marshall: Mary T. Radford Assistant to Mr. Watts: Barbara Margerrison Assistant to Ms. Kennedy: Barbara Harley Asst. Production Accountant: Michele Tandy Photographic Consultant: Derek Browne Camera Operators: Raymond Stella, David Worley Focus Pullers: Bobby Stilwell, Martin Kenzie Clapper Loaders: Wilf France, Graham Hall Electrical Supervisor: Mark D. Walthour Gaffer: Dennis Brock Best Boy: Tommy Finch Video Assist Technician: Ian Kelly Sound Mixer: Tony Dawe Boom Operator: John Samworth Sound Maintenance: Shep Dawe Stills: Bob Penn Art Director: Stephen Scott Set Decorator: Peter Howitt Construction Manager: Alan Booth Location Manager: Philip Kohler Location Art Director: Keith Pain Production Buyer: David Lusby Storyboard Artists: Michael White, Syd Cain Draughtsmen: Peter Russell, Richard Holland Decor & Lettering Artist: Anthony Cain Modeler: Valerie Charlton Art Department Assistant: Denise Ball Make-Up: Peter Robb-King Make-Up Prosthetics: Jane Royle Hairdresser: Colin Jamison Wardrobe Supervisor: Ron Beck Wardrobe Mistress: Janet Tebrooke Senior Special Effects: Peter Biggs, Brian Morrison, Roger Nichols, David Watson, Brian Lince, Tony Dunsterville, Brian Warner Special Effects Technicians: Terry Cox, Michael Dawson, Paul Knowles, Alan Poole, Stuart Lorraine Special Effects Wireman: Bob Wiesinger Chief Puppeter: David Alan Barclay Puppeters: Mike Barclay, James Barton, Michael Bayliss, David Bulbeck, Marcus Clarke, Sue Dacre, Frazer Diamond, Geoff Felix, Christopher Leith, Toby Philpott, Mike Quinn, William Todd-Jones, Ian Tregonning, Patti Webb, Mak Wilson, Don Austen Associate Editors: Peter Lonsdale, Colin Wilson Assistant Editors: Carin-Anne Strohmaier, Andrew MacRitchie, Lynne Bailey Smith Apprentice Editors: David Marvitt, Stephen Banks Mime Coach: Paul Springer Choreography: Quinny Sacks, David Toguri Property Master: Barry Wilkinson Props: Joseph Dipple, Bernard Hearn, Simon Wilkinson, Peter Williams Supervising Drape: Tony Szuch Asst. Construction Manager: Gordon Routledge Supervising Carpenter: Frank Henry Charge Hand Carpenter: Fred Myatt Supervising Plasterer: Ken Clarke Standby Plasterer: John Willis Supervising Painter: Eric Shirtcliffe Standby Painter: Dave Wescott Scenic Artist: Ted Michell Supervising Rigger: Paul Mitchell Standby Rigger: Thomas Lowen Supervising Stagehand: John Tregear Standby Stagehand: Peter Wells Construction Storeman: Sydney Wilson Publicity: Gordon Arnell Physio: David Allan Casting Secretary: Barbara Hudson Mr. Hoskins Stand-In: Sammy Pasha 3rd Assistant Director: Peter Heslop Production Runners: Adam Somner, Jane Tomblin *'U.K. Second Unit' Directors: Ian Sharp, Frank Marshall 1st Assistant Director: Gareth Tandy 2nd Assistant Director: Nick Heckstall-Smith 3rd Assistant Director: John Withers Additional Photography: Paul Beeson, B.S.C. Camera Operator: Wally Byatt Focus Puller: Keith Blake Clapper Loader: Bob Bridges Grip: Jim Kane Script Supervisor: Ceri Evans-Cooper Chief Make-Up Artist: Lois Burwell Cheif Hairdresser: Janet Jamison Video Assist Technician: Chris Kenny Special Effects Technician: David Harris Standby Carpenter: Robert Eames Standby Plasterer: Louis Alley Standby Painter: Adrian Lovering Standby Rigger: George Orr Standby Stagehand: Anthony Driver *'Animation' Supervising Animators: Andreas Deja, Russell Hall, Phil Nibbelink, Simon Wells Animators: Tom Sito, Roger Chiasson, Graham Falk, David Byers-Brown, Angela Kovacs, Dino Athanassiou, Uli Meyer, Alvaro Gaivoto, Nik Ranieri, Rob Stevenhagen, Alyson Hamilton, James Baxter, Jacques Muller, Joe Haidar, Alan Simpson, Caron Creed, Alain Costa, Raul Garcia, Brigitte Hartley, Greg Manwaring, Colin White, Marc Gordon-Bates, Brent Odell, Mike Swindall, Chuck Gammage, Peter Western, Gary Mudd, Dave Spafford Storysketch: Joe Ranft, Mark Kausler, Hans Bacher, Harald Siepermann Layout: Roy Naisbitt Assistant Animators: Margot Allen, Sue Baker, Rej Bourdages, Neil Boyle, Bella Bremner, Paul Chung, Christopher Clarke, Irene Couloufis, Annie DuBois, Helga Egilson, James Farrington, Gary French-Powell, Martyn Jones, Helen Kincaid, Elaine Koo, Vera Lanpher, Calvin Le Duc, John McCartney, Brenda Chat-McKie, Denise Meara-Hahn, Robert Newman, Andrew Painter, Isabel Radage, Philippe Rejaudry, Philip Scarrold, Glen Sylvester, Nicolette Van Gendt, Roger Way, Hugh Workman, Boguslaw Wilk, Alexander Williams Inbetweeners: Richard Bazley, Stella Benson, Graham Binding, David Bowers, Clare Bramwell, Malcolm Clarke, Anthony Ealey, Matthew Freeth, Peter Gambier, Manjit Jhita, Siobhan Larkin, Debbie Jane Lilly, Adrian Marler, Roman Ostir, Howard Parkins, Silvia Pompei, Emma Tornero, Simon Turner, Anne Whitford Animation Effects Supervisors: Christopher Knott Effects Animators: Dave Bossert, Jon Brooks, Andrew Brownlow, Kevin Davies, Christopher Jenkins, Dorse Lanpher, Les Pace Effects Assistants: Graham Burt, Lily Dell, Fraser MacLean, Tim Sanpher, David Sigrist, Michael Patrick Smith, Amanda J. Talbot Effects Inbetweeners: Lisette Coates, Marc Ellis, Christopher Kingsley-Smith III, Derek Robert Mason, Mike Pfeil, Barney Russell, Dave Pritchard, Derek Wood Production Managers: Patsy de Lord Production Coordinators: Ian Cook, Steve Hickner Animation Check Supervisors: Paul Steele Animation Checkers: Andrew Ryder, Daniel Cohen Ink and Paint Supervisor: Barbara McCormack Assistant Supervisor: Maggie Brown Paint Mixer: Diane Davies Tracers: Sharon Boxall, Guy Brockett, Tina Cole, Katherine Cowan, Mike Hammond, Joanne Rowell-Lambrou, Miriam McDonnell, Mary A. Noakes, Leanne Rich, Claire Williams Painters: Carol Ashen, Amanda Xanthe Barnes, Maggie Beamer, Danny Brittain, Sally Burden, Lisa Corcoran, Claire Dame, Claire Dorey, Bill Evans, John W. Fitzgerald, Belinda Hale, Tommy Galligan, Linsay Gluck, Paul Mark Gooding, Mary Ann Green, Paddy Hefferman, Brian Holmes, Julie Samantha Howell, James A. Innes, Bernie LeRoy, Jamie Lynch, Sarah Malthouse, Maire Jo McKenna, Camille McMillan, Stuart Moxham, Gabriella Muriel, John O'Neill, K.T. Peck, Helen Clare Potts, Graham Randall, Marcus Rich, Jr., Kieron Seamons, Camilla Sharpe, Michael Sheils, Darren J. Spilsbury, Alison Stirling, Jan Stokes, Maureen Streater, Linda Thodesen, Reed Wilson, Heidi Workman Final Check Supervisors: Julia Orr Final Checkers: Cyrus Green, Atlanta K. Green, Pat Sito Post Punch Supervisor: Sandy Gordon Post Punch Assistants: Shaun Caton, Tony Clark, Steve Pegram, Danny Wells Matte and Rotoscope Supervisor: Annie Elvin Matte and Rotoscope: Alan Hall, Colin J. Alexander, Alexander Barclay, Sarah Bloomberg, Claudine Diaz, Stephan Cavalier, Mark Dempsey, Selena D'Santos, Darren J. Evans, Peter Fisher, Jonathan Frost, E. Jane Gotts, Vivienne Greene, Robert Hanson, Mick Harper, Nicholas Harrop, Jason F.E. Hewitt, Karen Jenkins, Sandra Kemp, Nick Large, Damain Rimmer, Paul O'Rourke, Esme Ricketts, Sandra Parkes, Thomas Petith, Matthew Teevan, Matthew Thomas, Joan Topley, Melanie Vivian, Stephanie Walker, Tim White Animation Editor: Nick Fletcher Assistant Editor: Keith Holden Backgrounds/Renderings: Shelley Page, Nick Harris, Jill Tudor Animation Camera Supervisor: John Leatherbarrow Animation Camera: Stuart Holloway, Graham Chenery, Martin Elvin, Pete Wood, Nic Jayne, Brian Riley Animation Administration: Max Howard Animation Auditor: Ron McKelvey Assistant to Mr. Hahn: Cynthia Woodbyrne Assistant to Mr. Howard: Gilly Fenn Production Assistants: Michael Gallagher, Celia Hayton, Guy Peter Maddox Production Secretaries: Nicola Jane Moylan, Holly Rubin Video: Angie Carroll, Robert Ferguson, Thomas J. Houghton, Hilary Lloyd Traffic: Frazer Diamond, Harry Elvin, Catherine Stewart, Richard Leon Animation Research: Leroy Anderson Animation Consultants: Walt Stanchfield, Stan Green, Chuck Jones *'Additional Animation' Chief Executive and Supervising Animator: Dale L. Baer Animators: Mark Kausler, Matthew O'Callaghan, Dave Pacheco, Bruce W. Smith, Barry Temple, Frans Vischer Coordinating Animator: Jane M. Baer Layout: William H. Frake III, Dave Dunnet Layout Assistants: Marc Christenson, Leonard W. Smith Backgrounds: Ron Dias, Michael Humphries, Kathleen Swain Assistant Animators: Renee Holt, David Nethery, Brett Newton, M. Flores Nichols, Bette Isis Thomson, Gilda Palinginis, Carl A. Bell Inbetweeners: Dorothea Baker, Edward D. Bell, Brenda Chapman, Kent S. Culotta, Eric Daniels, Humberto de la Fuentes, Jr., Michael Genz, William Kent Holaday, Nancy Kniep, Teresa Martin, Edward Murrieta Animated Effects Supervisor: Don Paul Effects Animators: Glenn Chaika, Randy Fullmer, Scott Santoro Effects Assistants: Allen Blyth, Christine Harding, Eusebio Torres, Mac Torres Production Manager: Ron Rocha Production Coordinator: Lori M. Noda Animation Check Supervisor: Mavis Shafer Animation Checkers: Annamarie Costa, Kathy Burrows-Fullmer Ink and Paint Supervisor: Joanne Lansing Painters: Charlotte Armstrong, Kris Brown, Chris Conklin, Laura Craig, Cindy Finn, Carolyn Guske, Rhonda Hicks, Robin Kane, David Karp, Jessie A. Palubeski, Melanie Pava, Gary G. Shafer, Linda Webber, Susan Wileman Final Check Supervisor: Madlyn O'Neill Final Checkers: Bonnie Blough, Annette Vandenberg Post Punch Supervisor: Bill Brazner Matte and Roto: Gisele Recinos Animators Editor: Scot Scalise Animation Camera: John Aardal, Ted Bemiller, Available Light Ltd. Animation Auditor: David B. Goldenberg Production Secretary: Allyson Rubin Production Assistants: Gregory Hinde, David Craig *'Special Visual Effects Produced at Industral Light & Magic · a division of Lucasfilm Ltd. Marin County, California' Optical Photography Supervisor: Edward Jones Visual Effects Camera Operator: Scott Farrar Animation Supervisor: Wes Takahashi Chief Visual Effects Editor: Bill Kimberlin Visual Effects Coordinator: Suella Kennedy General Manager, ILM: Warren Franklin Executive in Charge of Finance, ILM: Ray Scalise Production Supervisor, ILM: Chrissie England Optical Camera Operators: James Hagedorn, Jeffrey Doran, Donald Clark, Jon Alexander, Selwyn Eddy III, Patrick Repola, Patrick Sweeney, James Lim, Keith Johnson, John Ellis, Kenneth Smith, Michael Hinton Optical Lineup: Ralph L. Gordon, Tom Rosseter, Brad C. Kuehn, Peg Hunter, Bruce Vecchitto, Mary E. Walter, Michael Sweeney, Michael Backauskas, Lori J. Nelson, David Karpman, Thomas A. Cesarz Optical Processing: Thomas J. Smith, Tim Geideman, Bob Fernley, Michael Cooper, Demetre Lagios Visual Effects Editors: Howie Stein, Kim Costalupes Assistant Visual Effects Editors: Tim Eaton, Terry Peck, Roberto McGrath, Louis Rivera Animation Camera Operators: Bruce Walters, Sandy Ford Animators: Sean Turner, Tim Berglund, Nick Stern, Gordon Baker, Chris Green Rotoscope Supervisor: Jack Mongovan Rotoscope: Sandy Houston, Ellen Ferguson, Joanne Hafner, Barbara Brennan, Peter Albrecht, Terry Sittig, Rebecca Petrulli Heskes Ink and Paint: Margot Hale, Krist-Ann Pehrson Assistant Camera Operator: Pat Turner Supervising Stage Technicians: Brad J. Jerrell, Joe Fulmer Supervising Modelmaker: Steve Gawley Modelmakers: Ira Keeler, Jeff Olson, Paul Kraus, Rick Anderson, Tony Hudson Stop Motion Animator: Tom St. Amand Puppet Construction: Paula Luchesi, Sheila Duignan, John Reed Camera Engineering: Greg Beaumonte, Mike Bolles, Lanny Cermak, Mike MacKenzie, Udo Pampel, Scott Squires, Vincent Tilker Production Accountant, ILM: Pamela J. Kaye Optical Coordinator: Jennifer Walters Animation Coordinator: Paul Lucas Production Assistants: Jenny Fulle, Nicole Paradis Grindle Still Photography: Kerry Nordquist *'ILM Production' Unit Production Manager/Assistant Director: Ian Bryce Second Assistant Director: Annie Spiegelman Second Assistant Camera: Chris Blair Video Playback: Clark Higgins Sound Mixer: Andy Wiskes Boom Operator: Dan Gleich Script Supervisor: Alice Tompkins Special Effects Construction: Dan Nelson, John Lister, Gail Lundin, Dennis Becker Stage Technicians: Craig Mohagen, Charles Ray, Bob Finley III, William Barr, David M. Murphy, Dennis Gehringer, Tim Morgan Flying Rigs: David Heron, Greg Childers, Ross Lorente, George Reinhardt Stunt Coordinator: Rocky Capella Set Costumer: Mick Becker Prostheic Supply: Nick Dudman Make-Up/Hair Stylist for Mr. Hoskins: Steven Anderson Production Assistant: Robert J. Mooney *'U.S. Production' Unit Production Manager: Jack Frost Sanders First Assistant Director: David McGiffert Second Assistant Director: Cara Giallanza Production Controller: Bonne Radford Production Auditor: Lynn Ezelle Production Coordinator: Deborah Hakim Assistants to Mr. Zemeckis: Jeanne Romano, Kim Nielsen Assistant to Mr. Spielberg: Deborah Fletcher Secretary to Mr. Marshall: Robin Skelton 1st Assistant Camera: Clyde Bryan, Stephen A. Tate 2nd Assistant Camera: Larry D. Davis Stills: Christine Loss Sound Mixer: Michael Evje Boom: Jim McCann, Dennis Jones Cable Man: Thomas Mar Video Assist Technician: Pete Martinez Art Director: William McAllister Assistant Art Director: Craig Edgar Production Illustrators: Martin A. Kline, David Russell Set Decorator: Robert R. Benton Set Designers: Roy Barnes, Lynn Ann Christopher Lead Stand-In: Pam Rose Lead: Sally Cole Props: Barbara Adamski Greensman: David R. Newhouse Special Effects Supervisor: Michael Lantieri Special Effects Foreman: Clayton Pinney Special Effects Technician: Robert Spurlock Best Boy: Thom Marshall Key Grip: Ronald Cardarelli Best Boy: Thomas Bookout Dolly Grip: John Boldroff, Jr. Rigger: Ian Murray Costume Supervisor: Linda M. Henrikson Men's Costumer: Chuck Velasco Key Make-Up: Kenneth Chase Key Hairdresser: Sharleen J. Rassi Location Manager: Richard S. Rosenberg Transportation Coordinator: Gene Schwartz Transporation Captain: Phyliss Miller Mime Coach: Yacov Noy Publicist: Anne-Marie Stein Standby Painter: Paul Rohrbaugh Production Assistants: Jeffrey Cranford, Mark Cary *'U.S. Second Unit' Director: Max Kleven 1st Assistant Director: Marty Ewing 2nd Assistant Director: Artist Wynn Robinson Additional 3rd Assistant Director: Kevin Westley Director of Photography: Gregg Heschong Camera Operator: James L. Carter Boom Operator: Chris Gurney Script Supervisor: Franklin J. Tudisco 2nd Unit Gaffer: Steve Kitchen Costumes: Lee Sollenberger Key Grip: Larry Aube Construction: Mark White Construction Medic: Greg Knapp Graphic Artist: Drew H. Fish Signwriter: Brett Bowden Special Effects Secretary: Judy Britten Senior Special Effects Technician: Steve Hamilton Special Effects Technicians: Brian Tipton, Darrell D. Pritchett Driver: Gregory Dultz Unit Trainee: Steve Brooke Smith Floor Runner: Matthew Sharp Runner: Jason McDonald Fire Safety: Alan Sutton Production Associate: Steven Tamly Production Assistants: Camille Cellucci, Gareth Francis, Sharon Kahn Associate Production Executive: Lisa S. Girolami *'Post Production' Supervising Sound Editors: Charles L. Campbell, Louis L. Edemann Sound Editors: Larry Carow, Paul Timothy Carden, Richard C. Franklin, Jr., Chuck Neely, Colin C. Mouat, Paul Bruce Richardson Assistant Sound Editor: Stephanie Dawn Singer Re-recording Mixers: Robert Kundson, John Boyd, Don DiGirolamo, Jim Fitzpatrick ADR Supervisor: Larry Singer, MPSE ADR Editors: Alan Nineberg, MPSE, Jessica Gallavan Assistant ADR Editors: Rod Rogers, William Wilner ADR Recordists: Charleen Richards, Lionel Strutt Post Production Supervisor: Martin Cohen Post Production Assistants: Bradley Goodman, Lisa Belt Processed Effects: Mel Neiman Foley by: TAJ Soundworks Foley Artists: John Roesch, Ellen Heuer Foley Recorded by: Greg Orloff Music Editor: Kenneth Hall Orchestrations by: James B. Campbell Music Scoring Mixer: Dennis S. Sands Audio Programmer: David Bifano Assistant Music Editor: Jacqueline Tager Music Performed by: London Symphony Orchestra Featured Soloists: Chuck Domanico, Jerry Hey, Harvey Mason, Tom Scott, Randy Waldman Music Recorded at: CTS Studios, London Liszt Hungarian Rhapsody: Synclavier Digital Music System Negative Cutting by: Sunrise Film, Inc. Color Timer: Phil Downey Titles by: Pacific Title Special Thanks to: Edward Blier, Steve Green, Brad Naples-New England Digital, Jim Cooper-J.L. Cooper Auricle Control Systems, Larry Marks, Richard Fleischer, Walter Lantz, Dick May, London Regional Transport, Grays State Theatre Fabrication of Red Car by: Dean Jeffries Automotive Styling *"Why Don't You Do Right?" · Written by: Joe McCoy; Vocal by: Amy Irving *"Merry-Go-Round Broke Down" · Written by: Cliff Friend and Dave Franklin *"Smile, Darn Ya, Smile" · Written by: Jack Meskill, Charles O'Flynn and Max Rich *"Witchcraft" · Written by: Coleman and Leigh; Performed by: Frank Sinatra - Courtesy of Reprise Records - by arrangement with Warner Special Products *Produced at Cannon Elstree Studios, Hertz, England *Orion Technocrane & Vistavision Camera Supplied by: Technovision *Conveyor Equipment Supplied by: Canning Conveyor Co., Ltd. *Electrical Equipment Supplied by: Samuelson Lighting, Ltd. *Color by: Rank Film Laboratories, Denham, England *Prints by: DeLuxe® and Metrocolor® *Filmed in Panavision® *Dolby Stereo® in Selected Theatres *No. 29171 Motion Picture Association of America "Droopy" is a trademark of Turner Entertainment Co. © 1943 Loew's Inc. Ren. 1970 Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Inc. Used by permission. "Betty Boop" is a trademark of Fleischer Studios, Inc. © Fleischer Studios, Inc. Used by permission. "Woody Woodpecker" © 1947 Walter Lantz Productions, Inc. Used by permission. "Daffy Duck, Yosemite Sam, Tweety Bird, Bugs Bunny, Sylvester, Porky Pig, Acme" and all other Warner Bros. cartoon characters are trademarks of Warner Bros. Inc. © 1988 Warner Bros. Inc. Used by permission. *© MCMLXXXVIII Touchstone Pictures and Amblin Entertainment, Inc. *Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Amblin_Entertainment.png 1000px-Armageddon_(1998).png Category:Credits